


Privacy In the Snow

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cunnilingus, F/M, Naughty Tail, Snow is not a tent either, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, sex while clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: As they're riding along, Molly's teasing drives Cali to distraction. The pair asks Tibs to let them Fly ahead again (and look for somewhere private).





	Privacy In the Snow

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly slid his tail all the way up Cali’s leg and then down between her thighs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali took in a sharp breath and pressed slightly against him

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He held onto her side and shoulder and bit gently at her neck, letting his teeth scrape over her scales. The spade of his tail rubbed eagerly at her soft skin, brushing now and then against her underwear.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She tilted her head slightly, careful to keep most of her attention to the road ahead.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly hummed, pleased, and pressed his tail deliberately against her mound.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali bit her lip and pretended she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He rubbed his spade over her cunt, feeling her through her undergarment. “I _did_ recommend you go without...” he whispered.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Then I'd be _cold_ ," whispered Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Only sometimes,” Molly smirked, sliding his hand up to cup her breast.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Fair, but I'd rather avoid being cold as much as possible." Cali giggled at the grabbing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nibbled his way down her neck and gave her breast a squeeze, rubbing his spade against her repeatedly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
" _Molly,_ " she whined, scales starting to shift a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He growled in response and bit the nape of her neck, holding her firmly to his chest.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She gasped a little at the sensation. Cali struggled to pay attention to the road; she was weak within his arms.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly delicately traced the very tip of his tail along her spreading scales, trying to find her clit by touch.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She bit her lip and whimpered. He definitely found it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He pressed his spade vertically against her cunt, rubbing her slowly through the fabric.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She managed to keep control of the horse and most of her faculties, but she kept on whining softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kneaded her breast roughly and bit at her shoulder, worrying the scales with his little fangs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali lost herself a bit and almost ran Thaddeus off the road. Ola looked up at her. "Cali, be careful!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly slipped his hands down to her waist again and looked up with a bright smile, “Hey, Tibs? How about you send Cali and me ahead now? My seat’s getting a bit uncomfy, and I bet you’d like to ride in a saddle for a while.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Cali regained her senses a bit and started navigating the horse better.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tapped his spade against her teasingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Tibs nodded and they stopped. Cali and Molly slipped off the horse, and Tibs got on behind Ola. He cast the spell, and soon the two were flying ahead. Cali held Molly's hand as they flew.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He drew Cali in and held her close, shielding her some from the frigid wind.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled up with him, trying to share her heat with him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They zoomed along, loosely following the road but staying low and dipping behind trees to avoid the worst winds.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
By the time the spell ended, they were far ahead of the others. Cali stumbled to the ground as she landed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly landed a bit roughly as well, sinking nearly up to his knees in the snow. “Well!” he said, brushing off his coat, “Let’s see about finding a bit of shelter.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali rolled around in the snow a bit before getting up, brushing herself off. "Yes, sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm...” he looked around, tail waving, “Ah! I have an idea. This way!” He took Cali’s hand with a smile and led her to the leeward side of a small hillock. The snow they waded through grew deeper. And when it was about thigh high, Molly stopped. “Alright! Help me clear a space.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Following Molly, Cali used her fire powers to clear a circle of clearing for him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thank you, my dear,” he purred as he stepped in close to her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and brushing his right hand over her elven cheek.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, holding him close. Her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers intertwining with his hair. When he shifted, her heel sunk into the mud. "Wait. Let me..." Using Shape Water, she dried out the ground. "Here. That's better."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned wickedly, “Oh, very _much_ so!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled, leaning up and kissing him again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed her back hungrily, running his hands down her back. Then he smiled slyly at her, red eyes smoldering, “Let’s lie down, love.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali obeyed, laying out her cloak and laying down on top of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly followed her down, kissing her eagerly and caressing her sides.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him back, pulling him close and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He reached his right hand down and slid it up the back of her elven leg, his touch warm against her skin.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "I like this. Like being with you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, if I _could_ , I’d be with you all the _time_!” He nipped at her dragon jaw, more firmly than he could on her elven side without leaving marks. His hand reached her ass, and he gave it a squeeze before starting to ease down her underwear. “Claiming you.... Letting _you_ claim _me_...! We should make a day of it.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. In Zadash, at Rosalia's, when we get a room to ourselves..." The idea of it made her scales shift, and she growled slightly, pleased.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed the hollow of her collar bones, then the center of her chest, pulling back to reach down with both hands and remove her underwear fully.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She spread her legs and lifted up her skirt, even as she shivered in the cold. "Why don't you put that pretty little mouth to good work?" she said, surprising herself with her own dominance.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly immediately ducked beneath Cali’s skirt, grabbed hold of her spread thighs, and _licked_ a long stripe up her cunt and clit.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali moaned and cried out. "Oh, good boy." She smiled and leaned up on her elbows to watch. "Do it again, darling."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly complied, licking deeper this time. His tail waved proudly in the air behind him.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That's it," she said, back arching. "Gods. _Good boy._ " She smiled, laughed, head rolling back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He leaned in for his third pass and, this time, waggled his tongue side-to-side as he did.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oooh!" Cali cried. "Be a good boy and do that again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He did. But instead of just licking her clit, he covered the area with his mouth and licked it hard, sucking.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali squealed. "Gods, there we go. That's it. Yes, please, do that again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly did. Then again. Then _again_ , a little deeper and harder each time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned and cried out and wriggled. Those felt _damn_ good. "Gods, yes, I'm close, darling. Keep going."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
This time, he let go of her elven thigh and used his talons to ruffle her spread scales as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With that, she came with a scream. "Oh, gods!" she cried out. When she finished, she went limp. "Good boy. Very good boy."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly ducked back out from Cali’s skirts and crawled up to cuddle her, pulling her against his warm body. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I did," said Cali, kissing him. "All thanks to you, my dearest."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss longingly, his tail thumping beside them and his mouth tasting of her slick.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him back, rolling on top of him and unlacing his pants.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly growled into the kiss and shifted, already half hard and growing harder.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali rubbed his cock in her hand, working him up as her other hand reached down and worked herself back open.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He reached up and tucked her hair behind her dragon ear again, “So gorgeous....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She preened a little. "Thank you. You're beautiful as well."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And what are you planning to do to me, love?” he teased, tickling the scales of her neck with his talons, “Fill your cunt with my cock and ride me senseless?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Absolutely," said Cali, snarling a bit. In a minute, she was ready for him, and she slipped onto him with ease. "Gods. You feel so good inside of me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned and grabbed onto her thighs, his head tipping back.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Slowly, Cali began moving her hips up and down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His hips rocked in time with hers, his tail lashing.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She breathed in with a shuddery breath. "Gods." Her tail swayed slightly as she fucked him properly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly watched her with rapt attention, eyes dark with lust and lips parted. He panted along with their motion and slid his hands from Cali’s thighs to her ass.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and leaned down to kiss him as she fucked him. Her kisses were soft, and in between them, she panted and moaned.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He pulled her hips down and rocked his up sharply, driving deep inside with each thrust. His tail also found hers, coiling about it tightly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She found a rhythm, matching his thrusts with hers. "Gods, your cock is amazing," said Cali, crying out slightly. She rubbed her clit as she bounced on his cock, and the added stimulation made her moan and cry out even more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“AHH! Cali! _Fuck_!” Molly gasped out, his hands holding on tight and his thrusting rough. “Come for me!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
He hit a spot within her, a spot that made her scream with pleasure as her whole body clenched. "Gods!" she cried out.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
That drove Molly over as well. He drove in deep and cried out, pumping waves of warm seed inside her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali collapsed on top of him, sighing and curling up in his arms, shaking a bit with the cold.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly peppered kisses all over her face, holding her to him like something precious. “Oh, Cali. My Cali.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, Molly?" Cali snuggled up to him, perfectly happy to be held. Her hands found his and interlocked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned at her, his eyes soft, “Just that. ‘ _My Cali_!’ Nothing could be sweeter.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She snuggled happily to him. "My Molly." She held his hand close to her chest and kissed his lips and chin idly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly reached a hand down and withdrew his softened cock from her carefully, biting his lip with a wince.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's scales closed up neatly, shifting off of him and snuggling up next to him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tucked himself away and tied his laces again. Then he embraced Cali, holding her to him securely in their little snow fort.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled up to him and sighed happily. Her heart was perfectly content. If she could live in this moment forever, she would. She looked up at Molly with what could only be described as love.


End file.
